Random-ness Sins/Gopher Bash
''LINK: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ctHqVtsf5H0'' Sins * 0:54 Then why are you trying to get them to be farmers in the first place? (ding) * 1:00 Why can't we have stuff that easily? (ding) * 1:14 They look as unimpressed as I am. (ding) * 1:21 Where did they get that rope from? (ding) * 1:21 Speaking of which, where did they get that "plough" from? (ding) * 1:31 Random piece of fruit lying on the ground for no f**king reason. (ding) * 1:33 How does that work? (ding) * 1:35 Luigi is neither hurt nor he ends up dirty during this process. (ding) * 1:35 Also, how the f**k is Luigi holding onto that when Yoshi is running? (ding) * 1:38 We interrupt this cartoon to bring you Fast and Furious: Prehistoric Edition. (ding) * 1:44 What happened to the track they made from the ploughing? (ding) * 1:46 Random Yoshi-shaped plough design appears out of nowhere. (ding) * 1:48 And then it disappears. (ding) * 1:53 Ummm... How long have they been spying on them for? (ding) * 1:54 Wait... exactly what is happening right now that is "baddest"? All you are doing is watching Luigi using Yoshi as a plough? (ding) * 1:58 Why did you never think of that in the first place? (ding) * 2:04 Then couldn't they just make more? (ding) * 2:04 Also, how are Mario and company not hearing a single word from this conversation? (ding) * 2:12 Again, they could just make more, and your s**t would go out of date. (ding) * 2:17 If it's your idea, shouldn't you be the one who does the duty? (ding) * 2:23 What the f**k did Cheatsy just say there? (ding) * 2:30 Yeah, it's more than just that. (ding) * 2:43 I'll take a sin off due to this admittedly humorous scene. (gnid) * 2:52 How is that tree holding all those apples? (ding) * 2:56 You should have been more specific, Luigi. (ding) * 2:58 Neither Luigi nor Yoshi notice Cheatsy behind them. (ding) * 3:05 Where did he get that watering can from? (ding) * 3:14 Random pipe out of the middle of nowhere. (ding) * 3:14 Also, how are four cave people capable of lifting that? (ding) * 3:27 Even though you cope with it fine in the game. (ding) * 3:39 How did water cause Luigi and Yoshi to get stuck in the ground? (ding) * 3:48 How was Yoshi breathing under there? (ding) * 3:58 Did that water create all that or did the story just take a hugh cut to days later? (ding) * 4:04 None of those sound nice. (ding) * 4:10 That pun was terrible. (ding) * 4:20 Where did Cheatsy get all those Gophers from? (ding) * 4:55 Mario should be small now. (ding) * 5:00 How is that Piranha eating that? It's bigger than it is! (ding) * 5:04 Could have done that earlier, Yoshi. (ding) * 5:16 Couldn't Yoshi just eat all of those Piranha Plants as well? (ding) * 5:26 There is a route behind you. (ding) * 5:33 In fact, there's a HUGE escape route behind you guys! (ding) * 5:37 How does Cheatsy they are right in front of him? (ding) * 5:55 WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE F**KING FIRST PLACE? (ding) * 6:24 Yoshi's tongue should have power priority here. (ding) * 6:26 Wait... what? Uhhh... Cheatsy? Did you mean to say that? (ding) * 6:29 Honestly, I'd be confused myself after what he just said. (ding) * 6:38 How does Yoshi have the same grip power as multiple gophers and Cheatsy? (ding) * 6:47 Everybody survives and remains unhurt from this. (ding) * 7:07 This isn't a sin, but I believe the Koopamart is a reference to something from a Nintendo magazine or something. Could be a coincidence too. * 7:08 Or just go back to picking berries. (ding) * 7:17 Yoshi was nowhere near the brothers when they fell down the hole. (ding) * 7:23 The pipe magically warped to the other side of the screen. (ding) * 7:26 Roll credits. (ding) * 7:38 It's supposed to be winter? It looks pretty sunny though. They maybe just f**ked up the seasons or it is just a "warm day in November" day. (ding) * 7:47 Ew. (ding) * 7:58 Really, Yoshi? Using your tail? (ding) * 8:07 P-Balloon ex-machina. (ding) * 8:16 Uhhh... I hear nothing. (ding) * 8:29 How the f**k are the cave people even suppose to know to shop here? Taking the same lethal fall? (ding) * 8:40 I... quite like this musical note, and I'm going to remove four sins because of it. (gnid gnid gnid gnid) * 9:10 Mario, Luigi and Yoshi go around grabbing the gophers, and nobody f**king notices. (ding) * 9:59 How did they even get the gophers up there in the first place? (ding) * 10:01 Well, I guess he's dead. (ding) * 10:05 Convenient warp pipe is convenient. (ding) * 10:25 Okay, how did Yoshi eat all those crops? (ding) AND HOW DID HE GET IN THERE WITHOUT BEING NOTICED? (ding) * 10:30 Which you could have just done in the first place. (ding) * 10:40 Really? (ding) * Sin Counter: 59 * Sentence: Little Big Brother Category:Random-ness Sins